<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little moments. by youngjusticewriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093910">Little moments.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter'>youngjusticewriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pet Shop of Horrors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, I don’t remember if we’re ever told the name of Leon’s mom was, M/M, Post Series, Snippets, in middle of the series, so I just chose one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>D paused at the sight before him. Even the pain of his nail felt distant compared to the shock that befall him at the sight of just what he had discovered. Instead of another Playboy magazine or even a second Playgirl magazine it was a cookbook that was in his hands. The spine was worn from having previously being often opened but there was a layer of dust having gathered on top of it from not being dusted or even taken out. The dust wasn’t surprising considering the detective had kept it under his bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Orcot &amp; Pon-chan &amp; T-chan | Tetsu, Count D/Leon Orcot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fic In A Box</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cookbook.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/gifts">estelraca</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>D paused at the sight before him. Even the pain of his nail felt distant compared to the shock that befall him at the sight of just what he had discovered. Instead of another Playboy magazine or even a second Playgirl magazine it was a cookbook that was in his hands. The spine was worn from having previously being often opened but there was a layer of dust having gathered on top of it from not being dusted or even taken out. The dust wasn’t surprising considering the detective had kept it under his bed. Perhaps, D mused, it had belonged to one of the women Leon had previously dated. This being here spoke of their relationship because not only had the girlfriend brought it over but Leon had kept the book instead of throwing it out after the relationship had ended. Instead of entertaining the thought of ‘what else had she possibly brought over as well’ D chose to open the cook book. </p><p>It wasn’t the beginning of the book that D opened the cookbook at but somewhere in the middle. His eyes lifted to the top left corner: page one hundred and sixteen to be exact. D’s eyes then looked upon the black and white picture of the recipe before scanning the instructions. It wasn’t just printed out installed ructions to be found in the book. Someone had taken a pen and had written their own thoughts on improving the soup recipe in the book. The writing was in cursive and nothing like the rushed work of the detective’s handwriting. After having read the carrot and chicken soup recipe D then looked at the right page. It was a beef stew recipe. Unlike the previous page this time there was not only the thoughts of improvements written about but several parts of the instructions had actually been crossed out. It had been done so  with a pencil instead of with pen. </p><p>It was only after D had inspected several more pages - none of them were of any dessert sadly - that he finally flipped to the beginning of the book. </p><p>...It had indeed belonged to a woman who Leon deeply cared for. The name written on the bottom corner of the pastedown was Andromeda Orcot. D softly closed the cookbook. Unlike the trash that had been all over the apartment and the posters that the detective had relentlessly taped down to the point D had broken a nail trying to get one off the wall D would not be throwing this out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stray.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even in the back of the shop D could hear the storm carrying on. His eyes fell on the slumbering detective who was spread out across the couch. It said something - something D knew his grandfather would ardently disapprove if he was here - that D was more bothered by the fact the detective still had on his shoes than he was by the man (foolishly) falling asleep here of all places.</p><p>Humans said you shouldn’t feed a stray least it follow you home. In this moment D wondered just which of the two of them was the stray. It had been the detective who had time and time again brought D desserts whether or not the man had a case to question D about it but it was D who found a stray often barging into the pet shop as though he owned the place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bath.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After tugging off his underwear Leon lifted a leg and began to put it in the porcelain tub. A hiss came from Leon’s mouth but he didn’t yank the foot out of the hot water. No, instead Leon added his other foot in there and began to sink into the water, treating this whole thing like he did bandaids: better to rip it off than to play around. <br/>Hopefully it would only be a few minutes for him to get use to water temperature. </p><p>“If you convince me to do this again in the future don’t let the water get so hot, D.” </p><p>“A hot bath is good for your health.” D argued back. </p><p>“You already got me drinking oolong tea instead of coffee in the mornings and I quit smoking years ago. If I want the water to be a little less hot it then it should be just that health benefits or not.” </p><p>D lowered a hand and when he brought it back up there was a piece of pottery in it. He placed the jug into the water - somehow his sleeve didn’t get wet - and gave it enough time to fill with water despite Leon’s bark of ‘don’t you even think about it unless you want to be dragged into this tub.’ D blinked innocently at Leon’s threat. The urge to laugh bubbled up inside of Leon because that innocent act wouldn’t have worked when they first met and Leon most certainly wasn’t buying any of it now after twenty-six years. Gently D placed the jug at the rim of the bathtub, apparently he was going to wait for the water to cool down some before pouring it all over Leon’s head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Good hands.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a single finger lifted to D’s lips. Leon paused at the sight of it, his body standing in middle of the door way. Seeming him halt and obey like some dog must have been something D liked to see because the pet shop owner’s lips twitch upwards at sight. Leon didn’t focus that long on D being pleased. His eyes darted across the room. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary but that didn’t mean much when he was interacting with D or on a case with one of D’s past clients. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Leon whispered. </p><p>“Chris has finally fallen asleep. I didn’t want you waking him by tromping about like a bull in a china shop, dear detective.” </p><p>Finally went to sleep? Not only was it in middle of the day but Chris was a kid. Ten years old rarely wanted to nap because of how much energy they had. Was Chris sick or had his brother stayed up late last night? </p><p>“Is he sick or something?” Leon asked instead of arguing about D’s other comment. Pick and choose your battles. Leon had learned to put a pin in the argument he couldn’t have and address the most important thing first.</p><p>“He’s been running a fever,” D admitted as the two of them began to make their way through the shop. It said something about how well loved Chris was by them all that the animals were quiet. He didn’t hear a single one of them making a peep. </p><p>“What was his temperature last time you checked?” Was the next question Leon gave. </p><p>When D gave an answer Leon’s mouth twisted. They would need to keep a close eye on him but letting the kid sleep was a good thing. Getting rest would help Chris’ immune system. Chicken noodle soup would be good too. He doubted D had any soup at all in the pet shop. Actually, Leon doubted D had any type of food here that wasn’t a dessert or some sugary treat despite being a vegetarian. (If Leon ever attempted to tell anyone that D lived off of eating out at restaurants and the food - because he had started bringing food over instead of only pastries and such ever since he had dropped Chris off here - Leon brought no one would likely believe him. D not knowing how to cook wasn’t an image that most people would be willing to believe. It was funny. Most people would assume that about Leon which was kinda true but not entirely. Leon knew how to cook. It was just that he didn’t do it anymore. Hadn’t done any cooking or baking for years now.) </p><p>“After we check up on - I said check, not wake him up so stop giving me that look - him I’m going to go get some chicken noodle soup. You want anything?” Leon quietly inquired as a the door to backroom D always lead him to came into view. </p><p>“There’s no need to leave, detective. Chris already has had lunch and there’s leftover soup for dinner.” D’s words made Leon come to a halt. When D noticed he was no longer keeping up he turned back to Leon. An eyebrow was arched up in question. A silent ‘what now, detective?’ was being asked. </p><p>“You ordered take out?” That or D had bundled Chris up like the mom from A Christmas Story had done to her younger son before D took him out to one of those restaurants he was so fond of. “...Do they even make chicken noodle soup in of the restaurants in Chi-“ </p><p>“I did not order out,” D answered softly before reaching a hand out to turn the door knob. </p><p>Despite knowing better Leon couldn’t help but ask. “You cooked?” There was a lot of emphasis placed on the you in the sentence. </p><p>The door opened without a sound. D was the first to go into the backroom. Leon followed without another word. </p><p>“Is it so hard to believe I am capable of cooking, detective?”</p><p>“...D if I hadn’t seen you make tea I would safely assume you would burn water if you tried cooking.” Because of his remark D shot him a pissed look. D didn’t go on a lecture though because they were in the room Chris was napping in. It wasn’t just Chris who was asleep though, Leon realized as he took in the sight before him. Pon-Chan and the goat thing that always bit his ass was curled up around Chris. Their eyes were closed and neither had stirred so they likely were napping too.  Those two animals being around Chris wasn’t surprising. Leon had once read that dogs knew when someone was ill and they were extra attentive to that person. If that was true it wouldn’t surprise Leon if these two knew Chris wasn’t feeling well. Yeah, one was a raccoon and the other was some sort of breed of goat Leon didn’t know the name of instead of being dogs but they were D’s pets. All of D’s pets were unnatural in more ways than one. One of those ways was their intelligence. It was uncanny how they acted sometimes. More than once had the hair on the back of Leon’s neck be raised because of having interacted with one of D’s beloved animals. </p><p>These two though? They were overall fine despite one of them liking to bite Leon’s ass. It was how much Chris liked them and they him that made them good in Leon’s book. The goat thing would be considered great and get a gold star if it got out of its habit of munching on Leon though. </p><p>“Let’s leave before we wake those two up. If they wake up so will Chris since they’re coddling with him.” </p><p>“I thought you would have wanted to check up further on your brother, detective.” It wasn’t a protest but rather an admittance softly spoken. </p><p>“He’s in good hands.” Leon knew if the two animals felt something was off about Chris they would come running to tell D or him. “Now how about you tell me about that soup you cooked?“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Croptop.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several seconds passed by. Leon couldn’t help but be frozen at having seen D of all people walking into a wall. Normally Leon wouldn’t be gawking at someone hurting themselves by walking into wall but this was D. Rarely was D anything but graceful. Briefly, Leon entertained the thought that D had another cavity and the pain was what made him lose his focus. </p><p>“You okay?” Leon called out to the pet shop owner. D had raised a hand so he could rub the skin of his forehead. How he did just that without accidental scratching the skin to hell and back Leon didn’t know. </p><p>“Yes, I’m alright.” The answer was quick. Rushed out even, Leon mused. </p><p>He raised a single, unimpressed eyebrow. “You sure about that?” D had to have a fridge but whether the man kept an ice pack was something Leon wasn’t sure about. </p><p>Instead of reaffirming his previous answer D changed the subject. “What are you wearing, detective?” </p><p>Considering Leon had worn plain jeans before but this was his first time coming around to the shop wearing a crop-top Leon knew just which article of clothing D was talking about. “We’re not changing the subject because you’re embarrassed, D. Do you have an ice pack? If not, what about a frozen bag of corn or something? You can use one for an ice pack if push came to shove.” </p><p>“I am fine,” was the curt reply D gave out.</p><p>Leon’s eyebrow merely climbed even higher, nearing his hairline. There was something to be said here about poking a sleeping dragon. Leon did it anyway despite knowing he was going to piss off D. (Leon was pretty sure him being unafraid to call D out on his bullshit was why the pet shop owner let him keeping around; having people kissing your ass had to get tiring eventually.) </p><p>D’s lips twisted into something almost like a snarl. It was that reaction that caused Leon’s eyebrow to drop. Now that was true unlike what D had been saying about being fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Beg.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say flight or fight is the instinct you fall back on when attacked or are just unprepared for something and, yeah, in this moment Leon does want to fall upon one of those options but here he is acting out on another common reaction: being frozen. </p><p>There’s something in D’s eyes that makes Leon want to dart out of the pet shop the bad weather outside be damned, his mouth running behind his feet with excuses; he had promised to buy Jill a ticket to a movie since she’s going to be late to make it to a theater (If D was to ask ‘what movie?’ before Leon managed to get the hell out of dodge Leon would be left with saying some romcon or something.), he needed to wash his car (‘Detective,’ Leon just already hear D responding, ‘it’s raining outside.’), or something else.</p><p>But the thing is Leon stays frozen under the weight of D’s eyes. As a police officer Leon knows that freezing up is also a common response to- </p><p>D’s lips part (no, Leon wasn’t staring at them or anything and if he was then it wasn’t rude thing to do; the shade of lipstick is just something he hasn’t seen before on D so of course it’s going to catch his attention) and would it be too much to ask to ask them to make the earth shallow him whole before D spoke? </p><p>“Then beg, detective.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sticky situation.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were times were Leon missed the time of his life before he had came across the case that had lead him to investigate D. Back then his life had been simpler. (Back then his life had been lonelier but Leon won’t admit to that.) “Tell me you know a way to fix this before I have to go to work tomorrow.” </p><p>D looked as pleased as Leon felt which was to say not all. “You’ll likely have to call out,” the pet shop owner admitted. </p><p>“So what? I’m suppose to call out and-“ </p><p>“There are many police officers who work at your precinct, detective. There is however only myself when it comes to taking care of these animals.” D argued back. </p><p>Leon glared at D, his anger only growing at the fact D thought he was that much of an ass. “I wasn’t suggesting you leave the shop and come to the precinct-“ </p><p>“That would be a first detective,” was D’s smart remark. If looks could kill D would be six feet under for that comment. </p><p>“Real funny, D.” A moment and then Leon tried again. “What exactly am I suppose to say when I call out? I’m not sick. I can’t tell them I’m calling out because I’m literally stuck to you. Jill teases me enough as it is.” </p><p>In other circumstances Leon knew D would pay attention to the fact Jill was teasing Leon because of his acquaintance with D but in these circumstances D was trying to find a way to get them out of this sticky situation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Alcohol and chamomile.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite how often the detective came around - whether he had been invented in or had barged in the pet shop with accusations flying out his mouth - this was the first time the detective came in smelling of alcohol. </p><p>When D inquired just what the detective was doing the man’s eyebrows knitted together. ...There was something close but not quite unnerving in the way the human looked upon him. </p><p>“...You’re okay.” The words were a bit slurred but D managed to understand the man none the less. D’s expression did not falter nor did it shift for even a moment. </p><p>“Is there any reason I shouldn’t be, detective?” D inquired with a patience he rarely had for humans.</p><p>The detective continued to stare upon him. “‘ad a bad dream.” </p><p>Bad enough for him to not only feel the urge to check upon D but to succeed in arriving in the pet shop from the bar or apartment the detective had been drinking at. It was then that D wondered just when had he started drinking. Had the bad dream not only driven detective to barge in here but had been the reason why she had been drinking to begin with?</p><p>He continued to be looked upon and D didn’t know just what to say - to do - because he had no experience in this. Yes, D had nightmares himself but he treated those with meditation like his grandfather had taught him. D knew the detective would not open to the idea of meditation even if he was not wasted from alcohol. </p><p>With nothing else to fall back on D merely asked, “Would you like a cup of chamomile, detective?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Kid.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...I am surprised you found me,” D confessed even though this wasn’t the first time <br/>Leon had been in the same city as him. Though this was the first time Leon had been in the pet shop - to have caught up D in years, too many years in fact. Despite the polite but distant mask that hovered over D’s face and hid his true expression D’s eyes were taking him in. D couldn’t hide the hungry look in them like he could his expressions. </p><p>“It’s not just you I’ve been looking for, D.” Leon had never wanted to be like his father but in the end he hadn’t been there for Honlon growing up. He was going to fix that though. </p><p>His response didn’t seem to surprise D. “Yes, of course, you would be interested in finding my grandfather, detective. He isn’t here-“</p><p>Leon cut him off. “I’m not a detective anymore, D. Haven’t been one for years.”</p><p>D hadn’t exactly been moving about for the past few minutes but now he looked as though a basilisk had looked him in the eye. </p><p>“I originally quit so I could find you and return something you and then I remembered something.” Or rather to be more accurate Leon had remembered someone. A three headed someone who Leon had helped in hatching. “...Are you really going to keep me from visiting my kid, D?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Names and hygiene.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Detective,” D began and immediately Leon bristled. It wasn’t because of the tone the man was using - Leon has become familiar in all the tones D used while he investigated the Count - but rather how D had addressed him. </p><p>“Leon,” Leon corrected, interrupting the beginning of what he’s sure to be a rant. “I’m off the clock so that’s my name.” </p><p> “Orcot,” D said instead because hell would freeze over before D just let Leon have his way completely, “Considering the times you have fallen asleep on my couch I think it would the least you could do is take a bath or shower before you come here.” </p><p>Leon opened his mouth. A denial was already beginning to form his mind only for it to be halted by the look D shot him. </p><p>“Isn’t it enough that I bring you deserts and have wait in lines for said sweets-“ </p><p> Somehow the glare grew.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>